Harry Potter and Something of Gryffindor's
by THEJUDGE.JUDGEJUDY1070
Summary: As Harry tries to go on the search for Horcruxes with Dumbledore's death still hanging over his head. He will discover what his mother was hiding and the power that secret wields.


OK so my first HP fanfic in a while I like the idea this is a pretty short chapter just to see if anybody likes it 5 real reviews and I'll continue. So yeah

Disclaimer:If I owned Harry would Dumbledore be Dead, NO!

Oh btw Dmbledore really is dead he's not coming back for the longest time i was like no way that wasn't the killing curse or it wouldn't shoot him off the building

&&&

"No! Don't you understand! It's me, just me! I've got to do this", Harry shouted as he half-ran off the platform leaving Ron and Hermione possibly forever. He refused to look back as he walked down the broad street. Harry knew the Dursley's wouldn't have picked him up. They left early after all. And Harry had no desire to tell them. He needed his time alone to think. To plan.

Harry stopped on the sidewalk and raised his wand. And out of the corner of his eye he saw a large group of red-headed wizards and witches and one bushy-haired brunette. Before the Weasley's plus Hermione could come within 100 feet of him Harry had already left on the Knight Bus.

"Ello 'Arry good ter see yeh agayn! Ter bad Stan ain't 'ere ter see yer." Ernie said with a laugh. Harry could barely hear him as he was flung to the back of the bus. "Arry twher' yeh 'eadin!" the disembodied head questioned. "Privet Drive" Harry responded.

Harry wanted to go back one last time just to let the Dursley's know that he was leaving probably never to come back. The grim thought hit Harry like a sack of bricks. He would never go back...ever. Even if the Dursley's didn't love him like they loved Dudley they took him in. That was enough for at least a final visit.

Harry looked down at the trunk he was carrying. He hadn't brought much out of Hogwarts. He had his cloak, a couple sets of robes, Sirius's key, His wabd, and A souvenir from the Dumbledore's office. Gryffindor's Sword. The bus screeched to a shaky halt as Harry left the Bus. Harry walked off the bus and to the door of his old home.

Harry slowly opened the door and saw Petunia sitting in the living room, weeping. She had a thick and very dusty book in her hands. "Th-th-they told m-me whats h-happened" Petunia squeaked painfully through her sobs.

"I want you to have th-this" Petunia said as she thrust the book into Harry's hands. Harry looked at it for a few seconds before dusted the front of it off and red the letters in gold:LEOVICTA

"It w-was Lily's she left it to you in h-her will. Use It. I kn-know of-f your q-quest" Petunia sobbed.

"Now leave! I c-can't bear i-it anymore!" Petunia half-yelled, half-sobbed. Harry slowly turned around and left the house forever. Harry let out a gasp as he saw the figure of Remus Lupin standing in front of him on the sidewalk.

"Shall we go, Harry'" Remus said cheerfully, "Oh Merlin, is that her book!" Remus sunk down to the ground with a look of sadness and confusion and said "dust it off some more Harry that is an ancient book, Lily called it Lionheart" Remus found the last part hard to say as he choked on his words.

Harry dusted the book to reveal an image of a man's head, back-to-back, and squished together making it look as though he had two faces. Harry reached to try to open the book but the voice of Remus Lupin came first "No Harry not yet, once we get to Godric's Hollow then you can open it."

"You can apparate now, correct?" Harry gave a weak nod. "Okay then off we go. Grab on to my arm for guidance Harry."

Harry felt the now familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube as finally Godric's Hollow came into vision. The house was located on a dark and quiet street in a no doubt quiet town. The house was shrouded in large weeping willows sprawled throughout the yard. The house had an unmistakable air of secrecy and despair. Harry and Remus walked slowly and quietly up the crooked path.

As they reached the door Harry saw a familiar sign on the door knocker. It was the sign on the Leovicta. Harry reached out to the door knob when a hand came out and stopped him. "Not yet, Harry" Remus said. Remus pulled out his wand and touched it to the door knocker as he whispered the incantation "Janus."

The door opened slowly and found the house filled with an magical red light. The house was much larger on the inside than it was on the outside. The house was clearly ancient and clearly filled to the brim with powerful magic. As they entered there was a large sitting room with walls covered in dusty books. On the right there was a room filled with relics, none of which Harry could identify. In front of them was a hallway which lead to a large gate-like door.

"This way Harry" Remus directed as he walked off down the hallway. As they reached the door Harry realized it lead to the outside. In the center of the Yard were two white gravestones. Harry soon realized what they were as he fell to the cold ground. Remus stood looking at the stones with unmistakable pride.

Harry tried to read the words on the stones but found all of the words faded and impossible to read. "Harry I don't think we should look at these anymore, now is not the time for grief." Remus forced out.

Remus walked away and Harry followed. They went to the sitting room and sat down in two arm chairs next to each other. "Harry, I think it's time you opened that book."

Harry opened the book and found a piece of very old parchment, burned along the edges. The parchment had what looked like a family tree however it only showed last names. It started at the top with Janus. Most of the writing was smeared and hard to read except two roughly circled names:Evans and Potter.

Harry let out a small gasp. He had no idea what it meant but it didn't sound normal. "Professor Lupin, what does this mean?"

"Harry the Leovicta is a book written by the god Janus with the help of the god Hecate." Remus said with a glazed-over look. "Harry, turn the page.(Harry did so)This is a spellbook it contains ancient and Godly magic that only descendants of Janus may perform. Gryffindor himself was descended from Janus however, i believe his name is smudged. Harry what does the First page say?"

"Leodeus, it says it calls a special guiding force." Harry said shakily. "Harry, I'd like you to perform the spell."

Harry raised his wand and pointed at his chest then spoke slowly "Leodeus." There was a burst of flames in the room revealing a phoenix. The great bird let out a low tune that lead Harry into a dreamy state. In what could have been minutes or hours or even years a low voice roared out inside Harry's mind "_Hello Harry, it is I Godric Gryffindor._"


End file.
